¡Déjame dormir ya, maldita sea!
by Janyo
Summary: El pequeño fénec intentaba dormir sin éxito en la parte trasera de su camioneta, pero le era imposible al tener a cierta diva abarcando gran parte de su colchón. [Drabble] [Gazelle x Finnick]


—¡Deja de patearme, Piernas! —gritó Finnick mientras apartaba irritado una de las largas y torneadas extremidades de Gazelle de su hocico.

Para ser alguien pequeño, ahora mismo se sentía como una sardina en una lata. Pese a que su vieja furgoneta (y hogar) era bastante amplia para alguien de su estatura y el colchón individual era bastante grande para él solito, su colchoneta estaba invadida por una hembra que era tres o cuatro veces su proporción; una exuberante gacela reposaba a su lado y de cabeza, durmiendo pacíficamente tras una noche de celebración donde la diva de Zootopia se había excedido de copas.

El zorrito trató de llevar a una intoxicada Gazelle a su cuarto del Hotel Palma, pero no contó que la cierva se caería de borracha literal y figurativamente en su camioneta, por lo que optó por dejarla descansar en su "cama"; pero ahora se arrepentía, pues la ídolo pop, aún estando inconsciente, no dejaba de mover las caderas y con ellos, sus largas piernas que de a ratos golpeaban (quería creer) involuntariamente al vulpino, impidiéndole dormir y lidiar con su propia embriaguez.

Finnick, impaciente como sólo él sabe, se hartó y gateó hasta quedar frente a frente con la hembra. Enseguida, se le ocurrieron un millón de insultos tan ofensivos que harían entrar feministas a su van en menos de 5 segundos, pero al ver su carita de ángel, se contuvo. Se abstuvo a sólo darle la espalda y acomodar su pata como apoyo para la cabeza; ahí cayó en cuenta de algo: su única almohada no estaba, la gacela se la había acaparado. El fénec trató de sacarla, pero la cabeza y los cuernos de la chica eran más pesados de lo que imaginó, y su propio mareo, producido por las cervezas, no le ayudaban.

—¿Qué pasa… bebé? —susurró Gazelle soñolienta.

Finn odiaba que se refirieran a él con ese término, era denigrante y ella lo sabía.

—¡Vete al cuerno, perra! —bramó molesto, pero sin grosor en su voz, estaba furioso, pero no podía evitar se 'considerado', más con su cabeza que por la de ella— ¡Dame un poco de la almohada y déjame dormir ya, maldita sea!

—Ño —le sonrió—, está muy suavecita.

 _—¡Desgraciada! Primero me quitas mi van, mi catre y ahora esto. ¡Cabra malagradecida!_ —pensó.

—¿¡Y en que voy apoyar la cabeza? ¡¿En tus te…?! ¡Hum!

La hembra se irguió fastidiada; algo adormilada, se despojó del camisón y se lo aventó en la cara al vulpino, luego se volvió a recostar. Él se lo quitó furioso del rostro y estuvo a punto de invocar a la más vieja de su casa hasta que un par de pezuñas lo atraparon y lo llevaron a los modestos montes de la cantante.

—Buenas noches… petiso.

—Buenas noches —refunfuñó con dificultad— Pechugas La Rue.

Pese a lo humillante que podría sonar para alguien de su condición, tuvo que admitir que esa noche, durmió como bebé, uno acurrucado literalmente entre dos esponjosas nubes.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 _Drabble improvisado de mi OTP de Zootopia, y al parecer el primer fic de ellos en español_ ❤️ ( _espero no el último). En la página de Facebook, 'Es de Fanfics' una de las publicaciones hizo el reto de escribir un drabble de menos 500 palabras (Este fue de 495) usando una de las dos frases siguientes: 1. "Hay bastante espacio para ambos/as." o 2. "¡Deja de patearme!", y bueno, la segundo me inspiró a escribir esta minihistoria._

 _Debo aclarar que este no es el fic de Finn y Zel que he estado trabajando por más de un año (maldita tortuga, escribo como perezoso lol) pero estoy pronto a publicarlo, y este pequeño fragmento, aunque no tiene mucha relación con esa historia, es más o menos como me imagino la relación de ellos dos; considérenlo un pequeño adelanto._

 _Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Saludos._

 ** _Créditos:_** _Imagen de la portada pertenece a_ _ **tan po po tan.**_

 ** _Basura Legal:_**

 _Historia escrita sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Zootopia y los personajes usados en esta obra pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos dueños._

 _Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 _Todos los derechos (y los izquierdos) reservados._


End file.
